Accio Awesome
Accio Awesome is the name of the sophomore album by comedy/parody band The 8th Horcrux. The first pressing of the album was limited to 100 copies. The album includes the hit singles "Socks!," "In the Pensieve," "I Love Hogwarts," "Privet Drive," and "(Ginny's) Love Story", the first of which is currently among the band's most-downloaded songs. Accio Awesome is currently The 8th Horcrux's most downloaded studio album. The album, which has become a minor cult favorite in wizard rock circles, was formerly one of the top-ranked wizard rock and parody albums on Bandcamp. It is now available exclusively as a physical CD through Kunaki. Recording After the release of Potterwatch!, The 8th Horcrux, comprised of members Paul Thomas and Trina Sieg, regrouped and began working on their second album in the early winter of 2009. A few days before Christmas, the band started recording, finishing the songs "Ron's Woeful Christmas" and "The Chosen One" (the latter of the two was supposed to be on the band's debut album). After the holidays, the band went on brief hiatus to focus on their schooling. During the summer of 2010, the band regrouped and recorded a majority of the albums songs, including, "I Love Hogwarts", "Socks!", "In the Pensieve", and a re-recording of "Privet Drive". The shelved blink-182 parody ("The Yule Ball" a parody of "The Rock Show") was also finished, the last song to be recorded for the album. Accio Awesome, as with many of The 8th Horcrux's albums, prominently features a color from one of Hogwart's four houses. The color for Accio Awesome is blue, symbolizing Ravenclaw. Release and Reception The album was released on November 3, and much like their debut album, Potterwatch!, was a hit. During the first week of sales, dozen of copies were sold. The band once again received praise from many of the students of Ottawa High School and The 8th Horcrux was even featured in Ottawa's newspaper.Ottawa Herald Staff. "Parody performance" OttawaHerald.com. 16 Nov. 2010. Retrieved 17 Nov. 2010.Ottawa Herald Staff. (13 Nov. 2010) "Things To Do, Nov. 13-Nov. 15" OttawaHerald.com. Retrieved 17 Nov. 2010. A little more than a half a year later, The 8th Horcrux filmed a music video for their song "In the Pensieve." The video, which later got over a thousand hits in a month, became very popular and was featured in Ottawa's newspaper during the week leading up to the final film.Newton, Allysha D. (14 July 2011). "'Potter' Fans Prepare for the End". The Ottawa Herald (Ottawa, KS). After the release of Accio Awesome and Potterwatch! onto Bandcamp, Wrock Snob, noted wizard rock reviewer, described The 8th Horcrux's music as "very competent parodies."Snob, Wrock. "Wrock Snob's November Twitter Feed" Twitter.com. 25 Nov. 2010. Retrieved 28 June 2011. College radio station KWCW 90.5 FM called the album the best of The 8th Horcrux's records.The Witching Hour. Season 4 - Episode 11 - MORE Wrock Wrenditions! Tone Deaf, an Australian music site, named The 8th Horcrux one of the best bands in the wizard rock scene and called their single "(Ginny's) Love Story" a "gem".Tone Deaf Staff. "The Best Bands of Wizard Rock" Tonedeaf.com. Retrieved 14 June 2012. Track Listing #"I Love Hogwarts" - 2:49 (A parody of "I Love College" by Asher Roth) #"Ron's Woeful Christmas (The Sweater Song)" - 2:54 (A parody of "Undone – The Sweater Song" by Weezer) #"Socks!" - 2:33 (A parody of "Shots" by LMFAO and Lil Jon) #"The Yule Ball" - 2:40 (A parody of "The Rock Show" by blink-182) #"Ode to Sirius Black" - 3:24 (A parody of "My Hero" by Foo Fighters) #"In the Pensieve" - 2:59 (A parody of "Fireflies" by Owl City) #"The Avada Kedavra Song" - 2:01 (A parody of "Hakuna Matata" by Disney) #"Privet Drive" - 3:12 (A parody of "1985" by Bowling for Soup) #"A Little Loony" - 2:20 (A parody of "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette) #"The Chosen One" - 3:06 (A parody of "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day) #"I'm Awesome" - 4:00 (A parody of "I'm Awesome" by Spose) #"Godric's Hollow" - 1:36 (A parody of "California" by Phantom Planet) #"(Ginny's) Love Story" - 3:07 (A parody of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift) #"I Can Stop Voldemort" - 3:30 (A parody of "Can't Stop Partying" by Weezer) #"Smells Like Harry Potter" - 3:12 (A parody of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana) Personnel *Paul Thomas - Lead Vocals, Computerized Synthesizer, Guitar, Lyrics *Trina Sieg - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Lyrics Media Gallery Album Sampler {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C Album Art Gallery File:AccioAwesome.jpg|Front cover BackcoverAcc.jpg|Back artwork References Category:Albums Category:Comedy Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux